My love
by Chikyuu-Belanim-99
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores". Entre y disfrútelo. BruceXNatasha, Stony, Thorki, Stony (me gusta esta pareja), Spider-manXDeadpool.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _Contiene Yaoi, en su mayoría. Si no les gusta absténgase de leerlo y hacer comentarios como; "Esa pareja es fea por que bla bla bla"_

 _Aviso; Todos los personajes que se usen en este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores._

 _Resumen; Bruce se a preguntado ¿Que pasaría si no hubiera huido de Natasha?_

 **¿Que pasaría...**

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera, básicamente, robado esa nave?

Natasha aun quisiera estar con él, sería una clase de extraña pareja. Tendría no un vida normal pero si más estable, queriéndose, besándose, teniendo la compañía del uno con el otro.

Sería un momento agradable y bonito. Parte de su vida soñada, un trabajo estable, una esposa que lo amara, dos hijos a los que mimaría.

No tendría todo eso pero tendría la parte de una persona que lo amara, quizás y con un poco más de tiempo sería un "para siempre" entre los dos…

Es algo que realmente quiere.

Pero no puede.

No puede poner en peligro de esa manera a la persona que más quiere, no puede ni quiere.

Natasha, la mujer más peligrosa del mundo que al parecer estaba enamorada de un monstros como él.

La amaba lo suficiente para querer protegerla del todo, incluyéndose.

No podía haber un él y ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _Contiene Yaoi, en su mayoría. Si no les gusta absténgase de leerlo y hacer comentarios como; "Esa pareja es fea por que bla bla bla"_

 _Aviso; Todos los personajes que se usen en este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores._

 _Resumen; Lo odiaba por que podía someterlo, lo amaba por lo mismo._

 ** _Odio tu forma de amarme_**

* * *

Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, con sus perfectos músculos y su sonrisa que desmayaba inconscientemente a todas las chicas que lo veían.

No era envidia lo que sentía, pfff si él era el mayor filántropo de la cuidad… No más bien del todo el mundo.

Él era el mejor. Nada ni nadie lo podía doblegar ni someter, ni SHIELD, ni Pepper ¡Ni nadie!

Entonces ¿Por qué se encontraba en esa posición? Debajo de musculoso cuerpo del Capitán que así lo que quería con él y este solo recibía la caricia, tal cual una colegiada virgen.

¡No! ¡Él era el experto en el sexo! ¡No el capitán virgen!

Pero todo lo que hacía se sentía tan bien que no podía dejar de retroceder, suplicar y doblegarse a la voluntad del capitán. Tal cual como un maldito inexperto.

Si, amaba a Steve con toda su alma.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _Contiene Yaoi, en su mayoría. Si no les gusta absténgase de leerlo y hacer comentarios como; "Esa pareja es fea por que bla bla bla"_

 _Aviso; Todos los personajes que se usen en este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores._

 _Resumes; No era su hermano, de ninguna manera repetiría que eran hermanos. Porque la forma como el lo amaba no podía ser de hermanos._

 ** _Mi querido..._**

* * *

Loki, su hermano.

Bueno no era su hermano, sino más bien era… Amm no sabría decir con seguridad que era para él, el dios de las travesuras.

Antes era su hermano, pero desde hace tiempo tenia pensamiento con él para nada fraternales cosas que solo le podría mostrar al dueño de esas fantasías.

Quería a Loki.

Pero no de la forma que se supone que debería.

Amaba a Loki, a pesar de que este se suponía que lo odiaba.

Y suponía porque si lo odiaba tanto no debería estar en ese mismo instante el pelinegro alado de él compartiendo la cama que hace unos instantes había presenciado su acto carnal.

Loki, no era su hermano. Era su amante, o quizás un simple desahogo para el pelinegro ya que lo buscaba únicamente cuando se sentía demasiado frustrado.

No quería ser un deshago para el pelinegro, quería ser más para el pelinegro.

Pero se conformaba, por ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

_Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _Contiene Yaoi, en su mayoría. Si no les gusta absténgase de leerlo y hacer comentarios como; "Esa pareja es fea por que bla bla bla"_

 _Aviso; Todos los personajes que se usen en este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores._

 _Resumen; Aun cuando no se notaba adoraba tener el control y mas si es sobre el filántropo indomable._

* * *

Él tenía el control…

Y valla que lo disfrutaba con todo su ser, no todos los días puedes tener al indomable castaño, genio, filántropo merecedor de quien sabe que rogando por tu atención, por tu presencia, tus caricias.

Y Steve lo sabía muy bien. Y valla que lo sabía.

Era virgen pero no inexperto como todos creían, y eso lo uso a su favor para atrapar al filántropo y tenerlo bajo su merced.

Y ya que lo había probado no lo iba a dejar para nada en el mundo.

Oh no señor, ya marcado como suyo era, es y siempre será suyo.

¡Que se jodan las demás personas si no querían admitirlo!

Tony era suyo y lo iba a disfrutar como él se le antojaba, y lo iba mantener consigo para siempre.

Nada ni nadie lo iba a separar de SU castaño, solo era cosa de que Tony lo aceptara, y lo aceptara.

"Pan comido"


	5. Chapter 5

_Este fic participa del Reto: "Historias de amor en 155 palabras" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

 _Contiene Yaoi, en su mayoría. Si no les gusta absténgase de leerlo y hacer comentarios como; "Esa pareja es fea por que bla bla bla"_

 _Aviso; Todos los personajes que se usen en este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores._

 _Resumen; Estaba loco por dejarse amar por el mercenario, y estaba demente por corresponderle._

 **Amar con locura.**

* * *

El mundo me tacharía de loco si supiera que estoy pensando. No, más que eso. El universo me tacharía de loco si supiera lo que estoy pensando.

Yo enamorado del mercenario más reconocido por todo el mundo.

Yo, Peter Parker aka; Spider-man enamorado de Wade Wilson aka; Deadpool.

Claro que nadie sabe de su nombre o su rostro, solo yo. ¿Sería eso un privilegio?

Fuera o no, sola a mí me había mostrado su rostro, dicho su verdadero nombre, al parecer solo me amaba a mí… Y yo solo quería amarlo a él.

Sí que estoy demente.

-En que piensas, Pete.- Miro al hombre rubio y bien formado que estaba desnudo a lado del castaño en la misma cama, en el departamento del rubio.

-En que estoy demente por amarte.-

-Entonces ambos estamos dementes, ¿Te parece malo?- Sonrió su acompañante.

-En lo absoluto.- Dice para luego acercarse a besarle con necesidad, dejando sus pensamientos del lado.


End file.
